Marie Labossiere
Known Information Marie is a half-celestial from the outer edges of the Celestine Empire. She is often found listening for those who need healing or drawing her memories in the Golden Kilt or the Bronze Leaf tavern. Status Marie holds no pins of status. History August 10r : Marie first returns on Friday night. After being noticed by a pair of celestial-kin and King Rosemary, she and some of the group she returned with go to the healer's tent. She meets Thiatale, who helps a majority of the group she returned with survive the floating purple orbs. Late in the night, she participates in the ritual to aid fighters in the upcoming battles with the Nadine. Saturday morning, she watched citizens spar and got attacked by spiders. In the afternoon, she aided with the war effort by helping to send messages across town with a flag system. After spending time at the Golden Kilt with Ser Hunter, she spends the rest of her time wandering with Kaneh and healing those she can. November 10r Marie spends her night passing out portraits of some of Port Frey's citizens and sits in on a lecture on dream magic and the following town hall meeting. The morning after, she continues to spend her time passing out portraits and meeting new friends. She meets Deirdre, who she befriends and draws with in the Golden Kilt. Marie, with her newfound friends, hears word of the Autumn Revel, and spends her afternoon dancing and chatting with those who will. She finds great joy in the dancing and her dance partners, and even more joy in the atmosphere. After joining hands with Galatea and Deirdre to present themselves as the answer to the Dacian's riddle, she heads to the tavern to sketch once more. Later that night, she visits the Mandalan Moon Festival and befriends the dragon-kin Silver claw. Allies Feel free to add yourself to the list if you feel you belong - you probably do. Marie trusts quickly and is always learning, and each person on the list has influenced her in one way or another, which is listed with the name. *Thiatale - Thiatale helped to introduce Marie and other newly returned the night they wound up in Port Frey. Marie is incredibly grateful and tries to emulate her kindness that night by greeting any newly returned she catches wind of. *Kaelan - When she scrambled to cover from a thrown barrel, Kaelan was the first to check on Marie and offer to heal her. After overhearing him talk about love novels at a teahouse and receiving kindness in turn for a portrait, she has high hopes that she may see the fae around more often and thinks very highly of her new friend. *Silver Claw - Silver Claw offered Marie and the group of friends she was with shelter from an attack in the night. Marie thinks fondly of the tea (and sugar-cubes) she's received at his establishment and hopes to provide her fair share of healing and smiles when she sees the dragon-kin. *Lavender - Marie, after handing Lavender a portrait, received a hug and a declaration of friendship. She's extremely happy to know that someone so lovely thinks of her fondly! *Deirdre McClaren - Sitting in the tavern, sketching and telling stories, the start to what looks to be a strong friendship was formed. Marie thinks Deirdre is an amazing friend and hopes to learn mundane healing from her in turn for channeling! *Galatea - At the Autumn Revel, Galatea and Marie met in between dancing and listening to the Dacian's riddle, and attempted to present their friendship, along with Deirdre, to solve the riddle. Marie hopes to learn more about her new friend and her life. *Governer Katerina - Marie first met the Governer during her first gathering, where she explained something about the Nadine attacks to her and at the Dacian Revel, Katerina showed kindness to Marie and her friends. She thinks that the Governer is a very kind person, and hopes that she can mimic her strong leadership in one form or another. *Kaneh Nari - Kaneh was one of the first friends Marie made in Port Frey- after relaying flag messages under the hot sun, it was impossible for Marie to not look kindly upon the dragon-kin. She hopes that her friend won't get into much danger, but is ready to heal Kaneh at a moment's notice when needed. Enemies *"What's an enemy?" Obituaries *First death - unknown. Rumors * Quotes * Character Inspirations *Marie's Pinterest board- a lot of visual inspiration for costuming her comes here! *Childhood innocence and kindness *Marry (Kagerou Project / Mekkaku City Actors) *Rapunzel (Disney's Rapunzel) *Aurora (Mafeliciant) Soundtrack *Marie's Soundtrack Category:Player character